1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an exercise method and an exercise device. More specifically, to an exercise device and method using guided upper body circular motion.
2. Related Art
A variety of resistance exercise devices are known in the art. Upper body exercise devices generally involve a linear, or near linear stroke-type movement back and forth, or up and down to simulate weight lifting. The motion on these devices is substantially a back and forth or modified back and forth (up and down) linear motion. Circular motion running or stepping exercise device to simulate running or walking with connected pedals or treadles which move together are known.
Back and forth linear motion exercise devices often require the user to start and stop at the end of each stroke-type movement. Hand pedaling connected bicycle-type hand pedals on connected sprockets are known for physical rehabilitation. It would therefore be a desideratum to have a non-linear motion exercise for the upper body with reduced stops and starts.